


Parvati's Essay

by exartemarte



Series: Sleeping Arrangements [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exartemarte/pseuds/exartemarte
Summary: Even under the Carrows schoolwork has to be done. Lavender and Parvati have moved in with the boys, and Parvati is doing her best to write an essay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Hump Drabbles (limit 500 words).
> 
> Since this was written it has been pointed out to me that Dean Thomas wasn't at Hogwarts in year seven. I should have known that, but this is one of a series and I've decided to leave him in, so to that extent the the story is AU.

At the small desk next to her bed Parvati worked on her essay: this wasn't her favourite subject, but even in the general disorder of Hogwarts under the Carrows, school work still had to be done. She paused as she detected a warm body against her back, and the unmistakable feel of a penis resting on her shoulder. 

Under the new regime no one cared who slept where or with whom; mixed rooms and shared beds were commonplace. Lavender and Parvati had moved in with Seamus, Neville and Dean primarily for comfort and moral support, but in the intimacy of the shared space the inevitable happened. Quite a lot. Interestingly, the boys had taken to wandering about naked much of the time, which had not been their habit before. Lavender and Parvati generally wore at least their underwear.

Glancing down at her shoulder, Parvati recognised the offending member. "Go away, Neville. I'm busy."

Warm hands eased her bra straps down over her shoulders and slipped under the cups to cover her breasts. 

"Neville, I really do have to finish this essay," said Parvati with as much conviction as she could muster, betrayed even as she spoke by the stiffening of her nipples.

A thumb began gently to massage each nipple. It wasn't fair: they all knew she had especially sensitive nipples. But she really did need to finish the essay. Under the Carrows even minor misdemeanours could be punished with a bare-arse caning. Often in public.

"Neville, if I suck you off will you let me get on with my essay?"

Neville leaned over her to see what she was doing, the beginnings of an erection brushing her cheek. "I can help you with that. If you want." 

Resigned, and maybe slightly relieved, she turned to face him. Grinning, he bent to kiss her head. "We'll finish it in no time. And you don't have to suck me off. Unless you really want to..."

Parvati pulled Neville towards her, parting her knees so he could stand closer. Gently, she eased back his foreskin, now only inches from her face, and felt him harden as she caressed the underside of the glans with the tip of her tongue. With one hand cradling his testicles, fingers extended to massage the perineum, and the other hand gently stroking the base of his penis, she took him into her mouth and began a slow, rhythmic suck.

Twenty-five minutes later Lavender appeared. "Hi Parv, Nev." Taking in Parvati sitting in her knickers and Neville stretched out on his bed stark naked, she unfastened her cloak and hung it up. "I feel incredibly randy. You up for a quickie, Nev?"

Neville smiled and slowly shook his head. "Sorry..."

Lavender transferred her gaze to Parvati. "What have you been doing to the boy?"

Parvati smiled enigmatically and carried on rolling up the best herbology essay she'd ever written.

Lavender stripped down to her knickers and lay on her bed: either Seamus or Dean would be along soon.


End file.
